


reach out and touch

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Baekhyun is a puppy in love, Canon, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Het Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: It's only their second date, but Hyeran is tired of waiting. And, well, maybe Baekhyun is, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just love baekhera okay and [you](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvKA73HWYAALaMY.jpg) [should](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvN1D7nUsAATxjW.jpg) [too](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d0167080dfd7795e2dafb4ce57362f86/tumblr_oew2wpVMKf1r9f1l9o2_500.gif)
> 
> i also haven't written het in like 100 years so please excuse this whole thing. this was actually inspired by this [sappy lines prompts](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/157237132046/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list) post on tumblr that i started way back in february for valentines, but as u can see i failed at that lol BUT IT'S HERE NOW SO W/E
> 
> im gonna stop talking now but thank u again to the lovely bianca for encouraging me and getting me through this i love you T__T 
> 
> title from troye sivan's song [touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U05QfLENZA8)

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Hyeran asks like it’s nothing, like she isn’t completely stunning Baekhyun into silence. She raises a brow at him and he knows she’s serious, but he’s not sure what answer she’s looking for. 

“I’m being a gentleman,” is what he ends up saying once his brain decides to work again and he throws it out lightly, teasingly, because they both know he’s far from a gentleman. It _is_ sort of true, though. He’s trying to be good. 

“Please,” she laughs, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. It gives him a nice view of the slope of her neck, the glittering chain of her necklace as it curves over her collarbone. He swallows thickly. “It’s been a nice night, Baekhyun. Dinner was great and everything. But we’re alone now. I’d have figured you’d move right onto dessert.” 

She’s looking at him pointedly even as she’s clearly stifling back a laugh at the ridiculousness of her own words, but Baekhyun ends up laughing fully. He’s so endeared by her. “Dessert, huh?” he says. “I’m sure we could order something.” He glances to the small table in front of the couch where he’d seen the room service menu when they’d come in earlier. When he looks back, he jumps a bit because Hyeran’s gotten a little closer, and she’s not looking at the menu. She’s staring right at him. 

“You’re being purposely obtuse, aren’t you?” she asks. 

“I just wasn’t trying to rush anything,” he admits. “This is our second date.” 

“Yes,” she agrees. “And we can have plenty more even after you’ve fucked me.” 

Baekhyun groans at that, at it laid out so openly, and well. How can he say no, if this is what she wants? It’s not as if Baekhyun’s not interested, because he is. God, is he ever. Just sitting across from her at dinner, taking in the way she laughed, the way her fingers wrapped around her glass, had been enough to ignite that flame in his gut. And now, after they’ve been unwinding with a drink or two in the hotel room and she’d been sitting next to him, long legs stretched out and close enough to touch, she’d been even more tempting. 

He hadn’t brought her here to fuck; it’s just easier for idols to see each other like this in the privacy of a hotel room. Baekhyun’s dorm is too busy; Hyeran’s place too small. People would see. Baekhyun’s manager had set this up and given him the key before he’d left. Now, Baekhyun’s even more glad of the arrangement. 

“I mean, if you don’t want to--that’s okay,” Hyeran says suddenly, yanking Baekhyun right out of his thoughts in time to catch her expression dimming, confusion and uncertainty bleeding into her eyes as she draws back. 

He reacts without thinking, reaching out to grab her hand. “No, wait,” he says quickly. “I do. I really, really do.” He licks his lips and takes a steadying breath. “Only if you really want to.” 

Hyeran laughs, shaking her head slightly in amusement as she draws herself up to her feet and stands before him. “Baekhyun… _oppa_ ,” she says in a cloying voice, reaching out to plant her hands on each of his shoulders. “I’m practically throwing myself at you.” She settles right down in his lap, her dress riding up her thighs to show off her pretty skin. 

Baekhyun groans, his hands coming instinctively to rest at her waist. She tilts her head to the side, considers. “Do you like that?” she asks. “When I call you oppa?” 

“No,” Baekhyun says. 

She laughs again. It lights up her whole face. God, she’s stunning. Baekhyun can’t believe he’s been so lucky to have her interested in him. To be able to spend time with her. To have her here like this that he can feel her warmth through his fingertips. “You’re so transparent,” she says. “Like right now, I can tell how much you’re thinking about kissing me.” 

“That obvious, huh?” he laughs. He tightens his grip around her waist just enough to pull her even closer, and adds, “You seem pretty impatient to me, too.” 

“I’ve been pretty clear about what I want,” Hyeran says. “Are you gonna do anything about it or not?” 

He doesn’t answer her with words. Instead, he lets his gaze smooth across her face once more, memorizing the expectant way she looks at him, the vibrant red of her lipstick, the gentle curve of her eyelashes. Just when he can feel her growing impatient, that’s when he slides one hand up from her waist to the nape of her neck and pulls her down to press their mouths together. 

He’s kissed her before, on the set of Moon Lovers. This is nothing like that. Back then he’d found her delightful, charming, and beautiful, but he’d been too worried over his acting to think about how hard his heart thumped in his chest every time he looked at her. This, right now, is all of those feelings and everything that’s built up since, pouring out into a life-changing kiss. 

Hyeran knows what she likes, knows exactly what she wants, and she’s not afraid to go for it. Baekhyun loves that, is perfectly happy to let her lead, to follow every move of her lips, to tilt his head just right to make it better. She sinks her fingers into his hair, grips tight enough to hurt, just a little, and Baekhyun moans unabashedly into her mouth. She laughs, breathless, right against his lips, and he drinks in the sound, kisses her again, harder. 

When they pull apart, Baekhyun’s not sure how much time has passed. Minutes, maybe hours. Her lips are wet and he’s probably got lipstick all over his mouth, but that’s the last thing he could care about. Her face is flushed and she’s looking at him with wonder, unbridled desire. Baekhyun swallows, arousal pooling in his gut. 

“You’re better than I expected,” Hyeran says then, cutting clear through the tension, and laughs loudly when Baekhyun squawks in indignation. 

She easily silences him with another kiss, a soft, lingering one pressed briefly to his lips. He’s pretty sure he’s staring up at her with stars in his eyes. She smiles at him and then stands, smooths down the bottom of her dress, then holds out a hand. “Come on, oppa,” she says and he doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t tease. He takes her hand and follows her to the bed. Baekhyun’s pretty sure he’d follow her anywhere. 

Baekhyun is pushed back onto the mattress first and he expects Hyeran to join him, but instead she stands at the edge of the bed and smirks. He can only watch as she easily slips the straps of her dress down her arms and tugs at the hem until the whole thing falls to her feet. “Fuck,” Baekhyun groans as he stares at her. Her matching set of black, lacy underwear is stark against her soft pale skin and hits all the right places. He can’t wait to get his hands on her. 

“Come here,” he says and he’s immensely glad when she, too, doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t tease. She slides up onto the bed, straddling his hips again, dark hair slipping down around her shoulders, falling into her face. Baekhyun reaches up to push it back, tuck a strand behind her ear. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers, and she laughs, clearly delighted, and lets him kiss her. 

Baekhyun shudders when he feels her hands pressing flat against his chest, and all the breath leaves him when she presses him down flat. Her smile is wicked, and he’s already half-hard in his pants when she begins popping the buttons on his shirt. 

“You know...I’d seen the pictures,” she says, staring down at his abs once she’s pushed his shirt fully open. “But it’s much better in person.” 

“I’d hope so,” he jokes. “I worked hard for these.” 

“Well,” Hyeran says as she slowly, teasingly drags her fingertips up his torso from his bellybutton to his chest. “It definitely paid off.” She flicks one of his nipples with her finger and Baekhyun gasps. 

She chuckles at his reaction and leans down to kiss him again. This is becoming familiar now, and Baekhyun likes it. Really likes it. How warm she feels pressed against him, the smooth expanse of her skin as he slides his hands up her bare back, the little whimper she leaves in his mouth when he pulls her even closer. He wants her so much. 

He traces his fingers up the curve of her spine until they bump into the back of her bra, and Hyeran laughs into their kiss when he struggles to unhook it without looking. “Need help?” she teases, pulling back, and Baekhyun pouts instinctively. 

“I’d have figured it out,” he says. 

“Of course,” she agrees, in a very placating voice, but he doesn’t care, not when she reaches behind her to unclasp the strap, lets it fall down her arms. 

“Fuck,” he moans at the sight of her and she laughs again as she tosses her bra to the side of the bed and quirks a brow at him, like she’s waiting for him to do something. So he does the first thing he can think of, taking her by the waist and flipping them over. She falls back against the bed, her hair fanning out around her face, her breasts bouncing gently from the sudden movement, and her eyes widening as she looks up at him in surprise. 

“I wasn’t expecting that,” she admits, her cheeks turning pink, and Baekhyun grins at her before he presses a quick kiss to her lips. She watches as he pulls his shirt off finally, throws it in the direction of her discarded bra, and dives back down to kiss her again, a little harder, deeper, then trails his lips down her neck. When he wraps his mouth around her nipple, she moans for the first time, and the sound goes straight to his dick. He’s aching with want but he also wants to take this slow, take his time, make this so good for her it’ll be all she remembers. She’s so beautiful, so perfect, he wants to admire her fully. 

Her hands sink into his hair again as he licks over her nipple, then the other, caresses the swell of her breasts with his fingers. She’s squirming under him, legs stretching out, ankle curving over the back of his calf. It reminds him he’s still wearing his pants and he should probably take them off but he doesn’t want to stop yet, not when he’s got her like this. 

Baekhyun slowly but surely works his way down her body, letting his hands slide over her stomach, his lips leaving soft kisses against her skin, above her belly button. When he reaches her hips, he crooks a finger under the side of her underwear and tugs, just a little. He looks up at Hyeran and licks his lips. “Can I take this off?” he asks and she nods.

“Please,” she breathes, and Baekhyun doesn’t waste a moment to comply, drawing the fabric down her legs and dropping it to the floor behind him. She lies against the bed fully naked now and she’s so perfect Baekhyun can’t believe he has her all to himself. “What?” she says, knocking her foot against his hip when he keeps staring, and he laughs, slides his hands up from her knees to her thighs, and back. He feels the goosebumps of her warm flesh under his palms. 

“Just admiring,” he says. 

Hyeran rolls her eyes, but her cheeks are pink. “Admire a little faster, would you?” she says, meaning to sound annoyed but really she sounds a little pleased, a little fond. “I’m dying here.” 

“Faster, huh?” he says as if he’s really considering this. “You want me to do something else than just look at you?” 

“That would be nice, yes,” she deadpans. “Like maybe putting your mouth to better use.” 

“Ouch,” Baekhyun says, placing a hand over his chest like she’s wounded him. “You don’t like my voice?” 

“I think I’ll like it more later, when I make you come,” Hyeran says with so much promise that Baekhyun groans at the thought. His dick practically twitches in his pants. 

“Okay,” he says breathlessly. “Okay.” 

Hyeran lets out a soft sigh of relief when Baekhyun finally gets his mouth between her legs. He rests his hands on her hips, slides his tongue over her folds and feels the tension melt away as he works her. She's quite wet already but Baekhyun is determined to have her dripping with want, begging him to fuck her. 

As he thinks about it though, Hyeran might not so much beg as she would _demand_ , order him to get his dick in her and that, actually, is even better. Baekhyun has always enjoyed being ordered around.

Maybe Hyeran can tell, because she’s already moaning, “More, come on, Baekhyun,” twisting his hair in her hands, and Baekhyun does as he’s told, sucks gently around her clit before dipping down to push his tongue inside. She makes the most beautiful noises, her thighs tremble occasionally around his head, and when he slides one hand down from her hip to press two fingers into her, she groans his name so loud Baekhyun thinks he’ll still be able to hear it days later. 

He pulls his mouth away just enough to laugh a little breathlessly, ask, “Doing okay?” 

“Make me come already,” is what she says, and he winks at her before he does just that. He scissors her wide with his fingers, slips his tongue back between them, and eats her out eagerly, determined to make her come. And she does, soon after, with three fingers inside her and Baekhyun reaching down with his free hand to rub his thumb over her clit. “Fuck,” she cries out, her fingers pulling at Baekhyun’s hair almost to the point of pain, her thighs tensing as he keeps going until she’s sensitive. “Fuck, that’s enough.” 

Baekhyun slows down, pulls away, a smirk stretching across his face as he sits back to look at her. She’s beautifully flushed, the insides of her thighs wet and dripping, and he licks the taste of her off his lips, his fingers. She narrows her eyes at him. 

“I should’ve known you were a menace in bed, too,” she says, but she’s releasing his hair finally and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him down against her. 

Baekhyun’s cock bumps against her hip and he hisses, even as he replies, “I think you like it.” 

“I’m reserving all judgements until after you’ve fucked me,” Hyeran says. 

“Seems fair,” Baekhyun agrees with a laugh. “So how are we doing this?” 

Hyeran seems to assess him for a moment, biting her lower lip, and the longer she looks, the more flustered Baekhyun gets. Just when he’s about to ask what’s up, she’s pushing at his shoulders until he’s moving back, confused, and then she’s pushing him down onto the bed to take the place she’s just vacated. 

“I’m gonna ride you,” Hyeran says decisively as she straddles his lap, and Baekhyun’s hands fall instinctively to her hips, eyes wide as he drinks the sight of her in. 

“Whatever you want baby,” he practically moans. 

“Don’t _baby_ me,” she laughs. “Take your pants off.” 

It’s a bit of a struggle to comply when she’s sitting over him, but he manages, pushing the fabric down his legs, dragging his underwear down with it, and practically sighing in relief as his cock is freed from its constraints. He kicks his clothes to the floor, wiggling his foot to shake off the last bit that’s stuck around his ankle, and Hyeran laughs as she twists around to help, and she slides her hand up his leg as she turns back. Her eyes drop to his dick and he bites his lip, trying not to groan from the heat of her gaze, but his dick jumps from the attention anyway. Traitor. 

Hyeran laughs again, but thankfully doesn’t tease more than that. Instead she wraps her pretty fingers around his cock and strokes him with purpose from base to tip. 

“Oh fuck,” Baekhyun moans. It’s the first touch she’s given him directly like this and he can’t help but buck his hips right into the sweet warmth of her hand. 

“Please tell me you have condoms,” Hyeran says and Baekhyun nods quickly. He might’ve not been planning to fuck Hyeran today, but he still made sure to come prepared. “Wallet?” she guesses, arching a brow at him as she rubs her thumb over the tip of his cock. She takes his moan as an answer because she’s leaving him entirely, slipping off the bed to walk back over to the table by the couch where he’d left his phone and wallet by her purse. 

Baekhyun leans up on his elbows to watch her pick a little foil packet out, drop his wallet to the couch, and then walk back over, completely at ease with her nudity, her skin still slightly flushed, bangs a little damp with sweat against her forehead. His throat goes a little dry as she slinks back onto the bed, tearing the foil open and taking his cock back in her hand. 

Once she gets the condom down around him, she settles back in his lap, rubs her wetness pointedly down against him and Baekhyun falls back against the mattress with a soft thump, his hands coming up to hold her ass. “Ready?” she asks him and Baekhyun takes a slow, steadying breath. He’s so turned on, his heart is racing, and he can’t take his eyes off her. 

“Yeah,” he says. “If you are.” 

She smiles at him softly and dips down to kiss him again. It’s a little more gentle than their other kisses tonight, and it helps calm Baekhyun down. He’s a little too eager, too excited, and he isn’t so sure he’s going to last long. He wants this so much. 

When Hyeran finally pulls away, she takes his cock in his hand, holding him in place, and rubs just the tip of him against her folds, sighing in pleasure when it bumps up against her clit. Then, before Baekhyun can die of anticipation, she’s sinking down onto him, enveloping him in tight, wet heat that feels so good he thinks he really might die. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, tightening his grip on her ass, his thighs tensing from the effort not to thrust up into her too soon. “Fuck, you feel--amazing, I’m--”

Her breathless laugh is so beautiful. The way her body arches back as she settles, the slope of her neck long and enticing, little beads of sweat at her collarbones, her hair falling over her shoulders, all of her is beautiful. Baekhyun eyes threaten to close from the intense pleasure, but he doesn’t want to stop looking, doesn’t want to miss anything, not the way her lashes flutter against her cheeks as she looks down at him, or how she slowly smirks at him when she lifts back up until just the head of his cock is left stretching her open. 

He groans loudly when she drops back down. He slides his hands up to her waist, rubs little circles with his thumbs against cut of her hips, feels her tremble under him. He moves them higher, up to her breasts, cups them in his hands and delights in her gasp, the way she clenches tight around his cock. 

“Oppa,” Hyeran cries out as she sets a steady rhythm that has Baekhyun’s cock dragging through her heat smoothly. He doesn’t want to move until she says it’s all right, lets her fuck down on his cock a little harder every time, and rubs his fingers over her nipples instead, trails them down her skin to feel the way she shudders and squeezes even more around him. 

“Hyeran,” Baekhyun breathes, slipping a hand up from her breast to cup the back of her neck. He draws her down, meets her mouth in a rushed, desperate sort of kiss. “Hyeran,” he says again, against her lips, and she kisses him even harder, like she’s stealing every little moan from his throat to savor, to taste. 

When she pulls back after she’s had her fill, she’s grinning, pleased, and drags the tips of her nails down his chest gently. His hips jerk up a little instinctively in response and she moans. Baekhyun struggles to stay still, and maybe she notices because she tilts her head to the side, amused, and asks, “Doing okay?” just the way he had before. It pulls a laugh out of him.

“Can I move?” he asks and she gives him another one of those assessing looks of hers but this time he stares right back, hopeful, desperate, breathless. 

“I don’t know,” she says finally, “Can you?” 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at her. She stares back almost challengingly. He plants his feet on the mattress, takes her hips in his hands again, and slowly, slowly, slowly pulls his cock out. She whimpers, clings to his shoulders for balance, and when Baekhyun doesn’t immediately push back in, she glares right back at him. 

Before she gets the chance to demand him to move, Baekhyun thrusts back in, hard. She gasps, her expression shifting into surprise, then unbridled pleasure as she rocks her hips down to meet him. “Yes,” she groans, “just like that, oppa.” 

"Yeah?" Baekhyun says, pressing his fingers down a little harder, holding her tighter as he repeats the motion. She makes a pleased sound, her eyes falling shut, and rolls down to meet his next thrust. "Like this?"

"Please," she breathes. Her nails drag down his shoulders, his chest. She absentmindedly rubs a thumb over Baekhyun's nipple and he moans, pushes in a little deeper, his cock pulsing.

It's embarrassing, but he doesn't think he's gonna last much longer. He wants to make her come on his cock but with the way she's wrapped around him so tight, so hot, so perfect, it's almost too much to keep his orgasm at bay. "Fuck," he groans, his own eyes closing as he jerks his hips into her once, twice, three times more, feels the delightful way she practically sucks him in and finishes just like that, deep inside her.

"Fuck," he says again, horrified for coming so fast but also delirious from the sensation. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I--"

When he blinks his eyes open, Hyeran is looking down at him with something akin to surprise and barely concealed amusement. He can see the realization filling her eyes, and instead of getting mad, instead of teasing, she bursts out into laughter. Heat rushes into Baekhyun's cheeks and he kind of wants to hide under a pillow in mortification, but instead he just stares at her, the brightness in her eyes, the way she lifts her hands to hide her laughter.

"Whenever you're done," he says wryly. "I can make it up to you."

"You'd better," she says through her giggles. "That was what? Five minutes, tops?"

"It was definitely longer than that," Baekhyun says petulantly, even though it probably wasn't. "You're never letting this go, are you?"

"Now why would I do that?" she teases, eyes gleaming. Before Baekhyun can pout and grumble, she's leaning down to cup his face in her hands and kisses him fully on the mouth. All his embarrassment fades away instantly, and he kisses back with fervor, sinks his hands into her hair, drags his teeth along her lower lip to hear her whine.

"I'll take it as a compliment," she says once she's pulled away, leaving Baekhyun breathless and dazed. "As long as you last longer the next time."

"I will," he promises.

"All right," Hyeran says with a smile and then smoothly pulls off his dick. Baekhyun groans, rolls off the bed to deposit the condom in the trash in the bathroom.

He glances in the mirror and takes in his wild hair, the little nail marks across his chest, the flush of his skin. There's a smudge of lipstick around his mouth and he scrubs at it with the back of his hand as he returns to the room, retrieves his wallet from the couch to grab another condom, thanking his past self for being thoughtful enough to put more than one in there in the first place.

When he turns back to the bed, Hyeran is casually splayed across the sheets and smiling at him, and Baekhyun already feels himself getting hard again.

"You're beautiful," he says with a little wistful sigh as he stares at her.

"So you've said," Hyeran replies with a small laugh. "Are you gonna stare at me from there or fuck me like you mean it this time?"

Baekhyun walks back to the bed, kneels between her legs and slides his palms up her thighs. She shudders under his touch and eyes him, slowly dragging her gaze from his face to his cock. "Need some help?" she asks.

"If you want to," he says, because he could get hard again just by looking at her, touching her, but he's not gonna stop her if she wants to do it herself.

Hyeran sits up, tucks her hair behind her ear and continues to stare at his cock like she's assessing the best course of action. The attention has blood rushing to his groin already that by the time she finally slides over and gets her hand around the base, Baekhyun is half-hard in her palm. He doesn't expect her to lean down and take him into her mouth, and he almost shouts in surprise.

"Oh my god," he breathes, and Hyeran pulls back just long enough to laugh at him.

"You're cute, oppa," she says, and then, before Baekhyun can protest, takes him back into her mouth.

Baekhyun decides she can call him whatever she wants if she keeps doing this. He watches with rapt attention, reaches out to pull her hair back from her face to see better, his heart racing as he takes in the way her lips stretch around him. She goes slow, teases, sucks him down to where her fingers are wrapped around the base of his cock and then pulls back off to lick over the head. It drives him crazy, but he loves it. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he says and when she pulls back this time, it’s with a grin. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” she says breezily, pulling herself back up so she can lean close like she’s going to kiss him again. “Think you can fuck me now?” is all she asks, breath hot against his lips, and Baekhyun lets out this tiny whimper in response when she rubs her thumb over the slit of his cock. 

Hyeran laughs, pecks his cheek, and then flops back against the sheets, arms splayed, hair like a gorgeous halo around her face. She raises a brow at him as if asking what exactly he’s waiting for, and Baekhyun doesn’t waste another second to pull on the condom and line himself up between her legs. 

When he pushes in this time, it’s just as good, if not better than before, now that he’s not so close to coming already. He can feel every inch of her around him, feel the way she gets tighten, how she pulls him in. This time he’s not as distracted, he can hear the tiniest sounds Hyeran makes, or the way she presses her fingers into his arms when he draws out like she doesn’t want him to move, watches the way the flush across her skin turns deeper the harder he fucks her. 

She wraps her legs around his waist, pulls him even closer, sinks her hands into his hair until Baekhyun leans down and lets her whimper into his mouth. He slips a hand between their bodies, dips down to rub his fingers over her clit. The angle isn’t great but it has her moaning, writhing, her muscles clamping down around him like a vise. 

“You feel so good,” Baekhyun whispers and it doesn’t sound like enough to explain just how amazing this is, just how full his heart feels from being here with her, like this. Being with her at all. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Hyeran demands and Baekhyun laughs against her lips before he pulls back and does as she requests. He takes her by the hips to pull her up just off the bed, resting her against his thighs, and gives himself a different angle to push in. She squeals in surprise, grabs his elbows for leverage, and Baekhyun rocks smoothly into her again and again until he can feel that she’s close, whining for more. 

He slides his hand back over to massage her clit gently and that’s all it takes for her to come, just a few deep thrusts later. Her legs squeeze around his waist, and she moans out some twisted version of his name as she finishes, and the tight press of her around his cock quickly draws Baekhyun to the edge as well. 

She must be able to sense it because she flutters her eyes open and says, “Come on, oppa,” rolls her hips down teasingly, and Baekhyun buries his face into the crook of her neck and chases his own orgasm yet again. 

He doesn’t expect Hyeran to come again when he does, but she follows right after him, rubbing at her clit with her own fingers as she arches up into his body, her nipples brushing up against his chest. “Oh fuck,” he groans as he trembles through the overwhelming feeling, succumbs to the pleasure, the gentle touch of Hyeran’s fingers against the nape of his neck, her lips whispering his name against the shell of his ear. 

There’s nothing other than the harsh noise of their breathing for awhile after. Baekhyun feels sated, relaxed, and so incredibly happy, a smile tugging at his lips as he pulls himself up to look down at Hyeran. She’s smiling, too, and her eyes are shining. Baekhyun laughs, delighted, and she yanks him back close to kiss the sound right out of his mouth. 

“So,” he prompts when they part sometime later, and he eases her legs down from around his waist, runs his palms up her thighs gently. “You said you were saving your judgments until after.” 

Hyeran laughs as she gathers her hair away from where it’s stuck to her neck, against her back, twists it off to the side. She makes a contemplative noise as she taps a finger to her lips. “It was good,” she says slowly, and the way her lips curve at the side, Baekhyun knows she’s teasing already, “I mean, I was great, but you definitely have some room for improvement.” 

“Hey!” Baekhyun protests, giving the inside of her thigh a little pinch to hear the way she gasps and laughs again at the outrage on his face. 

“I’m just kidding,” she says, wrapping her legs around him again to keep him close when Baekhyun starts to pull away. “I loved it. You’re not so bad, oppa.” 

“Thanks,” he says dryly, but then grins as he drops down to kiss her again. “You’re amazing,” he tells her, and the smile she gives him is a little shy so he pokes her nose before drawing back, pulling out of her completely to go throw the condom away. 

She’s checking her phone on the bed when he returns, laid out on her stomach, and Baekhyun sits on the edge of the bed, slides his hand up her back. She types up something on the screen, then drops the phone to the sheets before looking at Baekhyun over her shoulder. “My manager is coming for me in an hour,” she says, and Baekhyun sighs. Just a few words to remind him that they’re idols, that they’re not any other couple who can spend as much time as they want together in the privacy of a hotel room like this. They got a few hours to themselves, precariously put together by managers to ensure they’re not caught, and now it’s time to step back out into the world.

Hyeran pulls herself up to kiss Baekhyun softly on the mouth. “Come shower with me?” she offers, looking at him expectantly. 

He doesn’t even hesitate. “Okay,” he says with a smile. 

It’s upsetting to think about, but Baekhyun doesn’t know when they’ll next get the chance to be together like this. He follows her into the bathroom, watches as she runs the shower, adjusting the temperature, and presses her up against the wall to kiss her soundly on the mouth once it’s ready. He wants to make the most of the time they have left tonight. 

Later, with fingers a little pruned and mouths a little swollen, they dry off quietly. The silence is comfortable, and Baekhyun watches as Hyeran rubs at her hair with one of the fluffy towels in front of the mirror. She hasn’t dressed yet, her skin a little pink from the shower, and when she catches Baekhyun’s eyes in the mirror, she laughs. 

“What?” she asks, turning to look at him properly, but Baekhyun just shrugs and smiles back. 

“It’s nothing,” he says, and even though she doesn’t look like she believes him, she doesn’t press further, for which Baekhyun’s glad. He’s not sure he could explain anyway, how just looking at her like this makes him feel so full, so happy. It's only their second date, Baekhyun reminds himself as he steps out of the bathroom, but his feelings are growing too fast already. He doesn't know how to stop it. He's not sure that he even wants to.

It’s not long until Hyeran is twisting her hair up into a bun and jamming a baseball cap over her head, ready to leave. She’s dressed in plain clothes now, taken from the bag that her manager had dropped off to their room before they’d arrived. She still looks beautiful like this. 

“Thanks for tonight, baby,” she says, pressing a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s lips before she goes. 

Baekhyun slumps against the bed and stares at the ceiling for a long time, filled with such a deep longing he doesn’t know what to do with it. 

His manager comes to get him thirty minutes later, putting just enough time between their departures to hopefully not put the two of them together in case anyone did notice they were here. Baekhyun pulls the hood of his sweatshirt up around his face, jams a pair of sunglasses on even though it’s dark out, and hops into the back of the car. 

“Get some sleep when you get back,” his manager says. “You’ve got a flight in the morning, remember?” 

Baekhyun grunts in response, stares out the window as they head off toward the dorm. His phone buzzes in his pocket a few minutes later, and Baekhyun tugs it out to find Hyeran’s name flashing on the screen. He grins, unlocks his phone to check the message she'd sent. 

_Have a good night, oppa_ , it says. _You’d better bring me a souvenir from Malaysia._

Baekhyun laughs, feels the slight heartache fade away, and types up a quick response. _Whatever you want, babe_ , he says, smiling down at the screen for a while longer before he puts his phone away again. 

It might not be easy, he thinks, all the secrecy, all the time apart, but when he thinks of Hyeran’s smile, the way she calls him oppa, and makes him laugh with just one single text, Baekhyun knows it’s all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. it's canon i'm surprised at mYSELF anyway this is just how i imagine things might go for idols dating lol i just remember junmyeon talking about how his manager asked if he needed a hotel when he said he was meeting up with jisoo LOL that's basically where this whole thing started from idk either
> 
> 2\. BAEKHYUN IS A PUPPY OK he has a lot of feelings but thankfully hyeran knows how to deal with him
> 
> 3\. when will i quit baekhyun 
> 
> 4\. iF YOU READ THIS THEN UR A STAR ☆ THANK YOU i hope u liked T__T


End file.
